teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 89
89- Frogs in my Kajuju, Jan 19, 2013, Runtime 1:17:15 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nick, Roy (Hunter name Lydia) and joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Our hunters welcome Roy from Kotowari and My Fair Hunter back again. Also welcome back the low rank characters. Nahxela’s betrayal doesn’t go unnoticed. Nick tells us why he’s an hour and a half late for the podcast. He played RE6 and starting feeling sick, motion sickness! The teamworkcast.com adds ask a hunter. Dear Abby is discussed. The Olsen Twins receive a correction. MH News…Mar 19, 2013 MH3U release date, April 30 is when the Tri servers go down. MH rumors: Krystian states this one’s already false…There will be a Vita version on MH3U. It’s rumored that MH is exclusive on Nintendo handhelds until at least 2014 or that it’ll only be handheld in the future. MH3U trailer is discussed. Nick talks about being Capcom fancast. In Krystian Wii U news, it has been repaired and creepy Jeremy added himself on the system. Creepy Jeremy is probably the repairman, but theories are put forth, including that Krystian’s Wii U is now splinter celled. The Wii U will soon be mailed out to Krystian. Resident Evil series and Kajuju (a fictional place in Africa) is discussed. Devil May Cry is discussed. Hunting with Friends podcast returns. Our hunters talk about their personal game of the year. Roy picks Xenoblade Chronicles. Shepard says Infinite Undiscovery is not good. Shepard votes Persona 4 Gold as his pick. Nick orders a $40 Chinese Vita; I hope we hear about this in the future. Nick picks Dark Souls, and Roy says he’ll change his to that. Krystian picks FTL and Dr. Jungle. Viewer questions are answered. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Animal Attractions / Barroth x2 / (Roy), Krystian, Shepard* - Quest Fail! Shep dies as he says “we have two deaths” Tracking the Trickster / Qurupeco / N/A - Quest Complete The Merchant’s Mission / Rathian / Nick - Quest Complete Scene of the Crime / Gobul / N/A - Quest Complete Grudge Match: Lagiacrus (Shepard and Roy) / Lagiacrus / Shepard (roy2) - Quest Complete (win) Grudge Match: Lagiacrus (Nick and Krystian) / Lagiacrus / Krystian- Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 Shepard edited this one? The title is a reference to the kajuju discussion, the fact that frogs are around, and so Krystian says “frogs in my kajuju”. New characters hit HR 15. 11:50 teamworkcast.com “ask a hunter” shown 15:30 “not actually true they are fraternal twins but not identical twins” in regards to Krystian saying they were not twins. 27:57 MH3U cover revealed. 29:37 MH3G cover shown for comparison. 30:46 MH3U Trailer video inset 32:51 Krystian declares to “whoever is keeping track” full house. This means everyone one the cast died. Good point. If I have to go back and tally all these up though, God have mercy on your soul! 39:16 “All Watched Over by Machines of Loving Grace” documentary inset 40:57 “My Fair Hunter: Episode 59 Horizontal Blinks” video inset 43:15 Krystian sings and we get the reference video “Vamos a la Playa - Righteira” (Thanks, editor!) 51:47 “iCEMANnoob’s Armor Skills Exhibition” (check it out, it’s great!) Nick says it’s the most informative video on MH that he’s seen. 56:32 “Hunting with Friends Episode 20” video inset Turkey gobbles - no No time to poop Ding and pop-ups 'Recurring/New Jokes' Abandonshepardalonewiththmonster.com and Clubabandonment.com are the new sites instead of teamworkcast. Impossibru! Passive aggressive cast. ‘Murica Capcom Conspiracy 360 No Scope Gobul Kill. Increase the No Scope! End show line – “Look at all these rumors, I can take it no more, my best friend said there’s one out now about Monster Hunter going out with the girl next door” After the bump, “MH4 will come out on Puttycast”